My Heart Belongs To You
by MissBlackEyeshadow
Summary: Bella and Alice are journalists at a top notch fashion magazine. Edward is Alice's sister. Edward and Bella are crushing on each other, though they both think the other doesn't know the other exists. Much better than the summary! M for a later lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for people who love Edward and Bella all humanized! =]**

**Type of Edward:**

**A teacher**

**Type of Bella:**

**A journalist**

**PoV:**

**Bella and in later chapters maybe Edward**

**Character types:**

**IC and a bit OOC**

**Rated M for later Lemons.**

**E-mail me at:**

** for any suggestions, etc.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One

_Brrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrrring!_

I groggily lifted my head off my pillow and slammed my hand down on my alarm.

I looked at it.

_7:00am. _It stated.

"Ugh. Work." I mumbled, sleep deprieving myself from saying anything more coherent.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes; I stared at the shiny, white shopping bag that my best friend, Alice, had left for me the previous evening.

_Only God knows what that little pixie could have _possibly _bought for me. _I thought.

I sighed and slowly rose from my bed, glancing around my room. White walls; pale wooden floor; a double bed right smack bang in the middle of the room; a bedside locker; a floor length mirror at the end of the room and a white wardrobe, next to which the white shopping bag was. Some people might describe me as minimalist; I just didn't really care that much about furniture.

I padded over to my wardrobe, to see what was in my bag. All I could saw was a white shoe box, a tiny midnight blue box, a small black plastic bag, a tube of lipstick and three slim grey boxes that said, 'Twilight' all over them. Twilight was Alice's favourite store, despite the fact that it was the most expensive store in Forks.

I groaned, turned around and walked towards my bathroom.

You're probably wondering at this point who I am, and why my pixie-like best friend has bought me a new outfit?

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, I'm twenty three, fresh out of college, and could very well be the clumsiest person to ever walk the earth. Alice and I studied journalism together at Port Angeles University, and now, both of us work for a top-notch fashion magazine. Fashion doesn't interest me much, so I tend to focus on the other areas of the magazine: Real Life articles and such. Alice writes articles on how to match clothes, etc. While I write articles about current events, celbrities, and just the general, fashion republic interest. I love what I do, and get paid a _great _wage. Anyway, I'm _insanely_ head-over-hills for this guy.

Edward Cullen. _Edward Cullen._

Edward just so happens to be Alice's sister and my brothers best friend. My brother is Emmet, who is my other best friend – Rosalie's – boyfriend. Alice's boyfriend – Jasper - is from the south, they've been together for five years, and I'm _positive_ that he's going to pop the question _very_ soon.  
Alice'd just bought me a new outfit becouse straight after work, we were going to go to this new club: _Eclipse. _My cousin Jacob – who is a police officer – is the bouncer for said club, and Alice and Rosalie were dragging me along so that _they _could have a great night with _their _boyfriends. I'd probably end up sitting at the bar, while some freak tried to chat me up.

When I got to the bathroom, I sat down on the lid of my toilet and closed my eyes.

_I hope Edward's there tonight..._ I thought, hopefully, but in my right mind, I thought better.

_Of course he's not going to be there tonight, stupid. _I made myself think.

I got off the toliet seat, stripped, and hopped in to the shower. I decided that I wouldn't wash my hair, as it wasn't greasy, and I didn't have enough time.

Twenty minutes later, I got out of the shower. I grabbed a a towel and dried myself off. I padded over to the sink, yanking my toothbrush out of the glass it was in and – in the process - nearly smashing the glass to smitherines.

After towelling myself off, brudhing my teeth, and applying the certain amount of mascara that made my eyes look just right (which was alot, I might add), I snuck a peek at the clock.

7:47am.

_Holy mother of God! Shit, shit, shit! I'm going to be late for work! _I shouted at myself mentally, before rushing over to my wardrobe and grabbing the shiny bag off the floor.

I flung the bag on the bed and began rummaging through the contents til I found one of the _Twilight _boxes that read: _Underwear Set, _in swirly writing.

_Good God._

With my thumb and index finger, I plucked the lacy, revealing, white bra and thong from the box and held them in front of my face. I was _so _not aware that _Twilight_ produced such mostrosities.

_Oh well, _I thought, _I don't have enough time to find anything else._

I tore the white towel away from my body and started searching the underwear for any tags.

_Sneaky pixie! No tags means no returns.... Ugh!I'm going to _murder _her when I get to work! _I screamed in my head.

I carefully peeled on the thong, then strapped on the bra.

I pulled out the black plastic bag next. Out of it I pulled a white vest. I pulled it on without thinking. At the bottom of the plastic bag, there was a small note from Alice. It read:

_Bella,_

_I know at this point you're probably fuming,_

_but I need to tell you how to wear your clothes properly._

_Please tuck this vest in to the skirt I've provided._

_Alice x_

I tossed the note to the side, and grabbed another _Twilight_ box. _Skirt _it read. I pulled off the lid and threw it on the floor. I yanked the skirt from it's container, undoing the button and pulling down the zip as fast as I could, but careful enough as not to break it. I stepped in to the beige, knee length pencil skirt, tucking in the vest, as Alice had told me to do. I looked at myself in the floor-length mirror. I looked all right. That night, I'd left my window open, and the breeze coming inside was blowing my long, dark brown, wavy hair against my back bone, causing a tickle.

The next thing I plucked from the bag was the tiny midnight blue box. I flipped it open and saw the most beautiful pair of Emerald tear drop ear-rings.

_Wow, Alice has really out done herself this time._ I thought.

I plunged them in to my ear holes, and continued yanking stuff out of the bag.

Next thing that I grabbed was the last _Twilight _box. _Cardigan _it read.

I pulled out of the box a bum length grey, cashmere cardigan. I knew Alice loved this type of stuff. To her: it was luxury.

The next thing I pulled out of the box was the tube of lipstick. I opened it. Red. _Red _lipstick. Alice would get great crack out of me wearing this shit. I carefully applied the lipstick not wanting to get any of it anywhere other then my lips, as it was such a noticable colour. I threw the tube in to my shiny black bag on the bed – courtesy of Alice. A birthday present from her.

The last thing I tugged out of the bag, was the shoe box.

_Please God, help me. _I begged, as I lifted the lid and saw what was awaiting my feet.

Black, patent leather, open toed stilletoes were staring at me.

_Holy fucking shit._

I looked at the clock for the reassurance that I would be able to find another pair of shoes in time to leave for work.

8:06am.

"No, no, no!" I whined, throwing the stilletoes on the ground and slipping my feet in to them.

I grabbed my bag off the bed and ran out of my bedroom.

On my way out of the apartment, I reached in to my coat closet and grabbed the first coat my hand touched: my navy, dressy coat.

_So be it..._ I thought, throwing it on, rushing out the door and grabbing my car keys.

I stumbled down the stairs in the shoes as could, tripping over myself at every step. I finally reached the parking lot. I spotted my car and ran for it, reaching for my cell in my bag. The clock read: 8:13am. Work began at 8:30, and was a fifteen minute drive from my apartment building.

Finally, I reached my sliver, BMW, convertible. Another Birthday present, except this time, from my parents. My old truck had died a few years ago, and I still haven't lived it down.

I pressed the button on my key – unlocking it – and slid in to the driver's side, tossing my bag on to the passenger seat.

I stuck the key where it was supposed to go, and pulled out of the parking lot, speeding down the street.

_I hope my boss is in a good mood today, _I thought, narrowley dodging a pedestrian. _Because I certainly am not._

**If I get at **_**least **_**two reviews for this chapter, I'll continue. If I'm bothered, I might even continue anyway, regardless of wether I get any reviews or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'll now be sure to continue writing this story! =]**

Chapter Two

After a wild fifteen minute drive, I got to work. I hopped in the elevator, pressing buttons like crazy until finally, it moved up. Twelve floors later, I arrived at my office. And of course, Alice was standing there waiting for me.

"Oooh! You wore it, you wore it!" she squeeled as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I mumbled, stumbling over to our cubicle, flinging my bag on to the floor, sitting down on my chair and tugging off my coat.

Alice and I shared a cublicle at work. We were _always _chatting, and then getting shouted at for doing so.

"Is the devil in yet?" I asked Alice; Devil meaning our boss: Jessica Stanley.

I remembered the first time that I met Ms. Stanley. One of the worst days of my life. I walked over to her, thinking she was, maybe, a _nice _person – which, frankly, she wasn't – and said, 'Hello, Jessica.' I then realized that she did _not _like to be called by her first name. Well, after that event, she shouted at me, and I had to beg her to hire me. Bad times...

She chuckled, "No." she replied.

Then Alice sat down in her chair, and we got to chatting... And some sort of working.

"So," she began. settling her fingers to begin typing, "You excited about tonight."

She wagged her eyebrows at me as a villian might do so in an old film.

"Ugh, no. You and Rosalie are going to have all the fun with your men. I'll be left alone, sitting at the bar..." I trailed off, not even wanting to continue: it'd be too awkward, despite that it was awkward enough as it was.

"You won't be alone, silly!" she trilled. "Your precious _man _is gonna be there." She winked at me then, and began typing.

"And _who _might that be?" I asked, as I too, began typing.

"Guess who?!" she whisper-yelled. When I still didn't understand, she decided to butt in.

"Well... You're basically in _love _with him! How do you not know who I mean?!" she asked, obviouslt frustrated.

"_Oh._"

"Edward!" she shrieked. No one in the office turned their heads; they knew what Alice was like.

Just then, Ms. Stanley walked over.

"Alice Cullen, would you mind telling me _why _you are shrieking?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry Ms. Stanley. Bella here, just has a very special evening tonight."

_Since when do _I _have a special evening tonight? All that's special about tonight, is the fact that _Edward _might be there. _I thought.

"And what might be _so _special about tonight for Ms. Swan?" Ms. Stanley enquired.

"Well, my brother, who Bella has had an _enormous _crush on for years, has asked her out on a date." Alice smiled.

Edward. Cullen. Was. Asking. Me. On. A. Date?

_Edward _Cullen was asking me out?

I gasped, audibly, Alice chuckled.

"Oh. Well, then. Have a nice time this evening then, Bella." Jessica said, just before walking away to her office.

"What?" I whispered to Alice when Ms. Stanley's door had closed.

"I was getting to the point." she smiled. "I was just about to tell you when the Devil showed up!"

She beamed at me, then got back to work. I just gawked at her.

"Edward?" I asked, "You mean... Your brother Edward, who I've been crushing on for ages?"

She turned her head towards me slightly, squeeled, then said, "Yeah."

I gasped.

"_Shit!_" I breathed, whilst returning to my work, "Thanks for getting me this outfit, Al."

"No problem, I know Edward likes those kinda clothes."

I stared, wide-eyed at my computer, hoping, wishing, _anything_ that what Alice just said was true.

**After work, 9:30pm.**

"I... I can't believe he asked me out_." _I breathed, as Alice drove along the highway, on the way to the night club. "You didn't tell him to... Right?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Alice asked, angry of my accusation.

"Well... I guess I don't know. I'm just _very _excited." I smiled a big, ear-to-ear smile at Alice, even though her eyes were locked on the road – all the Cullens were great drivers.

"Thank you _so _much Alice! I love you!" I reached over to hug Alice quickly whilst she was driving. She hugged me back with her hand – which had been on the gear shift – quickly, swirving out of the way of another driver.

"Yeah, yeah, ok! Get off of me! We're nearly there!" she chuckled, pushing me off her.

I just sat in my seat, beaming, for the rest of the drive.

The. Best. Night. Of. My. Life.

**I don't personally think that this chapter was as good as the last one, but you readers are the judges of that! Review, please =]**


End file.
